7 days with you
by YukimaraMegumi
Summary: A blonde and a raven, meet at a day. As day passed by, their friendship grew stronger, so as their uncertain feelings for each other. A girl with a broken past and a boy with no planned future. Though they only knew for a week, their feelings are incomparable to the rest... Okay, let's cut all the serious stuff! Lucy and Gray, a story of friendship and some funny scenes, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san! YukimaraMegumi is back! Though I hope you could forgive me for my long absence... I wish you could really understand that I'm actually struggling with my studies. This year is one of the most important year in my life and a BIG important test is coming up to me soon... *emo corner* **

**I also heard that Fairy Tail is finally continuing the anime! Hooray! I have been waiting for ages for the anime to continue! And Gray Fullbuster is just so cool! *fangirl scream*... Okay... I think I am being like Juvia all of a sudden... *sweatdrops***

**To tell you the truth, this story is really old but I have been working on it for a long, LONG time. ****I think it was the day when I first started writing a fanfiction. Yup... It's has been long. I held it back due to my school work and stuff but now, the first chapter is finally done! *throws confetti* You might noticed that my writing style has changed a little bit but I still hope you like my story! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>XxxoooxxX<strong>

_I was lost… Abandoned… Left alone… Surviving the fire is one thing, but running away from my own fate, that is definitely not a normal teenage life. _Rain poured down, drenching every part in my body. My plain blue gown that reaches until my knees was been torn sideways till my thighs and there were bruises and burns from head to toe. My elbows were burned and blood was oozing out from the gash on my legs. The wounds burned and irritated my skin in contact with cold raindrops.

***BOOM***

Rain is pouring even more heavily than before and I could hardly see anything with this downpour. I wandered aimlessly and eventually was running for shelter after feeling the stinging pain shooting up in my veins. My eyelids are also getting heavier and I am surprisingly having a hard time breathing too. _Damn… It's too much for me to handle!_

"Oi Lady! You okay?" A figure ran towards me. _I cannot hold on anymore…_ I saw a flash of raven patch before my eyelids grew heavy, hitting the cold hard concrete floor.

**XxxoooxxX**

_Great! I just brought home a blonde hair girl that I just met today! Way the go, Gray Fullbuster! _I mentally yelled at myself. Speaking of which, she is pretty damn cute. I squeezed the cold towel and placed it on her forehead. Her face is flushed and her breathing is getting heavier.

_Shit! Her fever is getting up. I need to do something… Ermm… _I looked around me for something to help her cool down. I spotted the pills I took just yesterday when I fell ill and grabbed one. I lifted her head up a bit before putting the pill in her mouth and giving her water to swallow it down. Immediately, her breathing rate got into a normal pace which is a good sign. _Phew… This girl… She is the first person to get me so agitated… Interesting… _I snapped out of my daze and continued to treat her wounds. I bandaged her leg and apply the medicine onto some of the scratched. There were a lot of burnt marks and injuries… How did she survive these things…? I did not notice that I was subconsciously staring at her porcelain face…

.

.

.

.

.

***growl*** _Argh… Stupid stomach_. Oh well, better get myself some noodles. I reluctantly averted away my gaze from the blonde beauty and walked to the kitchen to eat. As I was eating, I heard some mumbling in the room. I literally jumped out of the chair and ran into the living room, to come face-to-face with the sleeping blonde beauty, who was now half-awake…

**XxxoooxxX**

The awkward silence lingered in the room, filling the suspense between the two strangers. One male, one female, both just met for the first time and hardly know anything about each other, not even the names of each other. Lucy, who cannot stand the suspension in the air, decided to break the tension.

"So… Mind explaining?" her voice was melodious, like a nightingale's song to Gray's ears. Gray flushed deep crimson when he realized that he was keeping the blonde beauty waiting with her arms akimbo, her orbs showing confusion.

"Ermm… Well, it all started like this…" Gray explained every single detail that happened for the past five ten minutes and Lucy attentively listened to every word he said. Then, the heavy tension replaced the surrounding again…

.

.

.

"Sumimasen…" Gray jerked his head up in surprise and saw the girl's bangs, shadowing her eyes and sniffled a bit. Tears rolled down her porcelain cheek but her mouth still formed a thin line. Gray panicked for a moment before patting her head. Lucy stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed and let her tears flowed down, without making a sound.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. You are…?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you and…" Gray tensed up for a moment, waiting for her to say what she wants and half of him hoping that those words were…

"Thank you for the hospitality, Fullbuster-san." She bowed. Gray sweatdropped at the honorific he was addressed and simply replied,

"You can drop the honorific you know. Just calling me 'Gray' will do. Anyway, I think it's best for you to stay here for a while, judging from your state." Gray specially pointed at the gash on her leg and all the burnt marks from where he was standing. "There is a guest room just across my room. First, you m-might w-want to ch-change your c-clothes. It's w-wet…" Gray's face heated up upon seeing Lucy's clothes, sticking onto her like clear white glue. Good thing he just noticed now, if not, who knows what he could have done… Lucy examined her body before nodding lightly and uttered out,

"Okay... Thanks…"

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXO<strong>

The blonde slowly lifted up her heavy eyes and scanned around her surrounding, feeling of unfamiliarity in her strangely slow beating heart. Slowly, memories of yesterday night floated in her head, finally realized that she was actually under the wings of Gray's hospitality. An unconscious smile appeared on her face as she stretched her limps lazily before getting up. She glanced at the clock on the wall,

"Six in the morning, huh?" She gasped softly due to her abnormal breathing. Somehow, it was really difficult for her to breathe normally today. Ignoring her problems, she went down the two-storey's apartment of the raven teenage boy and made her way to the kitchen. She glided her hand on the smooth counter where the eggs and some ingredients were placed.

"Hmm? Maybe he wants to prepare breakfast for himself yesterday…" Lucy thought as she shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "Oh well, maybe I can prepare for him as long as I am staying here anyway." The blonde rolled up her sleeves and before she knew it, she started mixing the ingredients together with the mixing bowl that was placed beside the sink.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Ngh…" I was woken up by a sweet fragrance… I slowly opened my eyes and my vision cleared. _I hired a maid or butler, did I? WAIT! What if it's the thief that has been breaking in the neighborhood houses nowadays?! And that bastard dares to break into __**MY**__ house in broad daylight! _A growl surpassed my lips as I clenched my fist into a ball and my teeth together. Just that moment, I realized about Lucy!

"Oh no! What if that bastard laid hands on Lucy while she's asleep?!" I abruptly shouted in a surprisingly loud voice. There was an unusual feeling in my chest and my stomach seemed to be doing some somersaults. I stumbled up on my feet and ran towards the guest room to check on Lucy. Before I reached there, I was greeted by a sight of an open door. I ran to the room and found it empty! _That's it! That bastard is dead!_

I crept down the stairs and leaned against the wall, making sure that that stupid bastard didn't notice me. I leaned forward to sneak a glance at the kitchen…

"…Gray?" A yelp escaped my mouth as I stood in my defense mood towards the source of the sound. Lucy was wiping her hands with a handkerchief as she looked at me with her head tilted to the side. From every angle, she looked cute… _Wait what?! She is just a friend. Hmm, actually not a friend or an acquaintance, but somewhere in the middle._

"Gray…" Her lips formed a small childish pout as I snapped out of my train of thoughts. I nervously scratched my head in embarrassment before meeting her eyes.

"Ah Lucy. Gomen, I was thinking of something." The blonde sighed with an expression on her face saying 'You're just hopeless' before she motioned me to follow her. In the kitchen table, there was a plate of pancakes with a glass of fresh milk that I bought yesterday.

"W-wait. Is this…?"

"Yeah… Since you let me stay in your humble abode, I thought I could help you with some stuffs within the house as repayment." Lucy took a seat across me and rested her head on her palm.

"You don't really have to do that you know… It's just my nature to help people." I casually replied as I took the fork and poked the pancake. I tried a bite and the delicious taste spread across my tongue.

"Mmm… It's delicious!" I beamed at Lucy, who in return gave a small smile. Her face seemed pale and her breathing is unusual too. "Hey, Lucy. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I'm f-fine *huff* Don't *huff* worry *huff* about me *huff*" My expression turned serious as I placed my hand over her forehead.

"You are certainly not fine. Your temperature is rising. Let's get you to bed for some rest." I stood up and walked briskly towards her before I took her hand into mine. Lucy clenched her shirt hard as she struggled to stand up and follow me. _She's getting weaker than I thought… Damn… _ I lifted up her body bridal style and hurried to the guest room. Lucy's breathing heavier and heavier… I have to do something about it!

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXO<strong>

My eyes reluctantly opened as I saw white… With the light bulb switched off. I slowly stood up and a handkerchief fell onto my hand. _Huh? There's something beside me… _I turned my head and saw Gray, sleeping soundly beside the bed. _Was he there the whole time? _I looked out the window and the stars adorned the night sky. _He… was taking care of me the whole day…?_

**BADUM! BADUM!**

My heart started to race wildly… My breathing became uneven too.

.

**BADUM!**

.

**BADUM!**

.

**BADUM!**

.

**BADUM!**

.

At the moment, realization struck me. _Now I get it… All this time, I was having difficulty breathing was because of… Gray… _My cheeks started to heat up and I could sense smoke coming out of my ear. Gray was still asleep, not noticing that I was already awake. I smiled to myself. _Maybe… Just this once… He might not notice it… _ I put my bangs behind my ear and bent down near his face.

.

.

.

***chuu***

.

.

.

"Oyasumi, Gray…" I held Gray's broad hands with mine and lied down on the bed, facing him as I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep. _I see… So… I'm…_

_._

_._

_._

_... in love…_

.

.

.

… _with Gray…_

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How was it? My writing skills are getting rusty so I need to do some polishing up! SPOILERS: In the next chapter, Lucy will finally explain what really happened that faithful night. Read to find out more! OR you could just walk away if you want. I know my writing is still the basic but hey, what can I really do about it, right? It's just me. Also, please leave a review so that I could do some polishing. Hehe... Ja ne~! *fairy tail sign*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna-san! YukimaraMegumi here! Here's the second chapter! I tried to update it as soon as possible, since it is a three-day holiday, I thought might as well write the second chapter. :D Hope you guys enjoy reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXO<strong>

.

.

.

.

"Ngh…" My eyelids slowly lifted up and my blurred vision became clearer.

"I… was asleep?" I murmured to myself as I stretched my arms. _Great… I slept while I was sitting…_ I paused for a moment to recall why I was there. I felt something warm and soft over my hand… A sleeping blonde was asleep peacefully with her face just a few inches away from mine…

_**Blink! **_

_**Blink! Blink!**_

_L-Lucy?! _I abruptly stood up, and my knees banged on the side of the bed. I crouched down immediately and groaned in pain.

"… *Yawn*" Lucy sat up on the bed and stretched her body. I have to admit… She does have a nice figure… Great… Now, I'm becoming a pervert. When her eyes met mine, surprisingly, she turned her head to the opposite side.

"H-hey Lucy… I-Is something wrong?" _Damn… Why did I just stammer?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Y-Yeah… I'm f-f-fine…" Her head was still facing the other side, with her cheeks slightly… pink? Is she blushing? Just that moment, I came up with a plan…

"Lucy~! Are you blushing~?" I purposely rolled my tongue in the process, which made her face even redder than before!

"N-no I'm n-not, b-baka!" She retorted back, still not facing me.

"Oooo… Lucy is blushing. Lucy is blushing." I walked in circles at the centre of the room and kept on repeating those same words. Lucy was trembling as a dark aura surrounded her entire body. I froze in my steps when she faced me, with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Ehh? Did you say something?" I swear… Her aura was emitting so much that you could literally feel the whole tension! A cold shiver ran down my spine as I saluted her,

"N-No madam!" Her sadistic smile was replaced by a facial expression that said 'You're so hopeless'. I sweatdropped at her reaction. Lucy kicked her blanket and stood up. She looked at me straight in the eye,

"A-arigato…" _Eh? That surprised me. Why in the world is she thanking me for? _"… For taking care of me…" _Ohh…_ Lucy averted her eyes to the ground with her face as red as a tomato. I nervously scratched the nape of my neck as I replied,

"Erm… No biggie. Glad that you're okay." I managed to give a small smile; she turned her gaze to me from the ground and smiled back.

**BADUM! BADUM! **My heart started to beat faster and all the heat ran up to my face. I wondered why was I acting like this?! Shaking off the feeling, I made some excuses before running out of the room and slamming the door.

"Dammit… Why is my heart beating so fast?!" I placed my hand over my mouth as I slumped down the wall I was leaning on. Even though I couldn't see my face, I'm pretty sure that I am blushing madly.

_Why do you have to be so cute…_

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXO<strong>

There was silence in the room. None of the two spoke as they ate their food on the plate. It wasn't an awkward silence or a comfortable one. It was just… silence. The blonde ate her food soundly, without making eye-contact with the raven. Gray, on the other hand, sneaked glances at Lucy but dare not to speak up. He was getting irritated with the tension lingering in the room. Preferably, not being able to take the silence anyone, Gray decided to speak.

"Um… Is the food fine?" Lucy's brown orbs met Gray's dark blue ones. If Gray was a girl, he swear, he would have melted down.

"Oh, yeah. It's delicious. Thank you for your concern." And there was the silence again. _This is really awkward for me… _Gray mentally noted to himself. Just that moment, he had a suspicion.

"Lucy, remember the rainy day that I found you? Why were you there? What happened?" Lucy stopped moving and stared down at her plate. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes and her mouth was in a thin line.

"Umm… It's okay if you don't want to talk about i-"

"No… You deserve to know. I was just recalling that day." Lucy finally spoke, a sad smile planted on her face. It pained Gray's heart to see that smile. "Well… It all started like this…"

* * *

><p>"My goodness, Lucy! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" the shout echoed through the apartment. With her hair perfectly combed up, the blonde smiled in satisfaction. "COMING! Thanks a bunch Cancer!"<p>

"No problem ebi." The blonde looked back at her hair-seamstress as she was about to head out her door with her brown bag and sweatdropped. She raced down her two-storey house and met up the older version of herself.

"Mom, I'm done!"

"Good! We're going to be late for the arranged dinner at 7! Come on and let's go." Layla pushed her daughter from the back into the car. With an 'oopf', the car started its engines and went to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXO<strong>

"Finally!" Lucy threw her hands into the air in triumph and started to stretch her entire body.

"You got that right… That was just unacceptable!" Jude agreed with his daughter as he drove towards their house._ Like father, like daughter… _ Layla sighed at her husband and daughter yet smiled sweetly.

Well… The dinner was not quite pleasant. Their guest were insulting their taste of clothes, the quality of the food despite it was the best, not to mention the most expensive too, restaurant in the whole Fiore! But, the moment the food got on their table, they started to gobble down all of them, not leaving a piece for the Heartfilias. Pretty much pissed off, after the bills, Jude and Lucy made their way out of the restaurant immediately.

"If that wasn't our business partner, I swear, I would have thrown all the food in their faces." Lucy growled but it did not escape Layla's sensitive ears, earning a beating on her head, making the younger blonde pout. The car came to a halt as they emerged out from it. The trio made their way to the house and shut the door behind them. There was something not right… The house was quiet… a little too quiet... Jude, with extra precaution, headed to the living room upstairs first, followed by Layla and Lucy. Layla, being the closet to the wall, switched on the lights. The light brightened up the whole room, revealing all the helpers lied down on the floor, with a pool of red fluid surrounding them.

A gasp escaped Layla's mouth the moment she saw the devastating sight. Jude's and Lucy's eyes widen in horror. _Who… Who would have done such a cruel thing…? _Those words echoed in Lucy's mind. Just then, a man wearing a mask entered the room, holding a knife with blood in his hands.

"Die… Every single of you… DIE!" The masked-man threw himself to the trio. Jude stopped his attack and held him back, knocking behind a lit oil lamp onto the ground in process, shattering into pieces and cause a flare.

"RUN!" Jude commanded his beloved wife and daughter as he held back the struggling murderer.

"NO! We're not leaving you alone!" Lucy shouted back but Layla pulled her daughter out of the living room. But then, the fire had already spread into the entire living room. In panic, Layla missed her step and tumbled down the long flight of stairs.

"Mom! Are you alright?!" Lucy ran to her mother's aid and tried to get her up. The whole house was on fire and filled with smoke, making it hard to breathe. Layla got up but immediately groaned in agony as she gripped her ankle. It was heavily bruised. Lucy saw the wound but still tried to get her mother up.

"It's gonna be too late… Go!" Layla pushed her daughter hand off.

"NOO! I'm not leaving you! I will save you! I can save y-"

"There's no time! The fire is already bad enough! Please run!"

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Lucy screamed as tears flowed down her eyes. Layla looked at her daughter and placed her palm on her face.

"Listen to me, Lucy… I'm already hurt… You can survive this. Just leave me behind and run!" Layla's eyes were brimming with tears. "For the last time, NO!" Lucy hugged her mother hard and cried out loud. Layla was also crying as she pushed Lucy away. The ceiling made some cracking sound, with every bit of her strength, Layla pushed Lucy away.

***CRACK* *CRACK***

"MOM!" Lucy held out her hand at Layla, who just gave her a sad smile and screamed at Lucy,

"We will always love you, our precious Lucy!" After that, everything was in slow motion. The ceiling broke and hit the ground with a crash. The chandelier's glass shattered and cut Lucy's arms and legs. Lucy's eyes were wide in shock and her pupils were like stilts, unlike her usual big one. The impact was too strong, making Lucy slammed onto the front door. Her pale blue dress were already ripped and the cuts that were made by the glass were also very deep. _M-Mom! _The tears streamed down her face uncontrollably as she still held out her hand at Layla's direction. Her body was trembling so hard and she did not move from her spot.

_That's it… My life is going to end here… In this damn fire… _The flames blazed wildly, burning her flesh. Yet, the blonde didn't flinch… Her pupils clouded with emptiness as she stayed in her position…

_Why must this happen to us… Why…? _The fire continued to burn down everything in its way. Like a predator devouring its prey.

_This world is filled with cruelty… _Lucy started to have a flashback of her life. Those times where she was happy together, eating together, laughing together, and hugging together…

_Lucy, RUN! _

Lucy suddenly visualized her mother, pleading her to run, to survive, to live. She bit her lip and struggled to stand up. The moment she opened the door, an explosion was heard behind her back, pushing her out of the door, rolling on the ground. She opened up one of her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the whole house, invested with flames. _I'm very sorry, mother… Father… _Lucy got up on her legs and ran.

* * *

><p>"And I was already tired from running and blacked out just as you founded me." Lucy finished her story. I had no idea… that she went through such pain. The thought of the person who killed her parents made my blood boil. <em>How could they just kill her parents?! <em>The next thing I know, I stood up and walked over her side and gave her a tight hug. I felt something wet fell on the back of my shirt. I patted her head softly, still hugging her.

"You are not alone, Lucy. You got me…" I whispered, "Just let it out…" I felt her arms tightened around me and hugged me as if her life depends on it.

"I-It hurts… Gray, it really hurts…" She started to cry softly and gradually got louder. _She kept all this pain inside for so long… _I whispered some soothing words and gently stroked her blonde hair. _A girl… with so many scars in her life… _"I-It hurts… Hurts a lot… S-scars can never be healed…"

"Lucy… Don't worry… Just let it out…" She started to wail louder. I tightened my hold on her.

"I will heal your scars…"

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Do you guys like it? I am so obsessed with GrayLu. I also found out that I like LyonxLucy too. O.O I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please support my other fanfictions too; <em>A Cinderella Fairy Tail, An Un-unrequited Love, Hope for a Love.<em>****Look forward to my next chapter minna-san! Ja ne~! *fairy tail sign***


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Minna! I'm back into business! *confetti* I'm really REALLY sorry to all those who waited for this chapter to be published and I thank you all for that patience! (I mean, it has been like, I don't know, two months (?) since I last updated and I'm really grateful for your patience, really!) And without, further ado, Here's **_**7 days with you, Chapter 3…**_

* * *

><p>It has been quite a while… Yesterday, when he hugged me, it felt like a warm blanket has been placed over me… When he whispered those soothing words, it tugged my heart…<p>

"_I will heal your scars…" The _beating of my heart sped up. I could hear my heartbeats in my ears…

_._

_._

_Why…? It _was the only thing I could think of at that very moment…

_Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you so compassionate towards me? _An enormous tide of guilt washed over me, hot tears just poured out uncontrollably…

_What have I done to deserve this kindness? Thinking back, all I have ever done was complain about the little things in life, burdened everyone and even you, Gray… Yet, you provided me with all those that I need… Divert some time of your own just to take care of me… And all I could ever do, was to cry on your shoulders… _

Gray continued to stroke my hair gently and delicately, as if I was a fragile flower that can be trampled with the slightest force. I sniffled and managed to croak out,

"… T-Thank you, Gray…" Man… I sounded horrible. Gray didn't move from his position, and simply replied,

"It's alright Lucy. Once in a while, you gotta let those feelings you kept inside go." I could feel the warmth in his words…

_**BADUM! BADUM! **_

I could feel all the heat rushing up to my face. _Thank you kami-sama that Gray is facing the other side. _I mentally thanked that he really was facing the other side. Or else, he would see my red face… Suddenly it struck me…

_Since he was always there to help me… Maybe I can do something in return! Yes… I should… I gotta… There isn't much time left… __**(A/N: SPOILERS ALERT! You guys will find out why in the end… *wink*) **_I took a deep breath to control my tears, before I faced Gray,

"Gray… Thank you for being such a great friend," I couldn't say that he is my crush, could I?!

"Um… Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Gray blinked in surprise. I still have my heated face on but I tried my best to hide it. I think I failed miserable as I could see his face splashed a tint of pink. _Could it be that he…? NO! It couldn't be. He will never like a person like me… FOCUS LUCY! You gotta make it clear._

"I mean, you have been so nice to me, I thought I ought to return the favor." _Is it just me or did Gray's face dimmed? Nah… It's just me. _

"… Sure." I bet my eyes instantly lit up like a Christmas tree and jumped around happily. _Wow… Mood swings… First, I was crying like hell and now, I'm jumping around like a maniac. _I heard a chuckle and a hand ruffled my hair. I looked up and found Gray, smiling down on me. My heart started to race but to hide it, I pouted before laughing with him. We then discussed about our outing tomorrow before saying good-byes and went to bed.

On the bed, I wasn't able to sleep. It was the second time that my heart is racing this way. Well, the first time was when I was in middle school, it was a guy. He was warm and funny, dense and really stupid but loyal and dedicated… That's right… It's none other than the one and only, Natsu Dragoneel. He was my first crush, my best friend, my Chemistry partner and one and only person who I loved in the past… However, my love was short-lived ever since the day I found out that he was dating Lisanna, the youngest sibling of the Strauss family. She is a younger sister of the teenage model, Mirajane; I'm a fan of hers so… yeah… Of course, I was heartbroken but as long as he was happy, the happiness was also shared with me. Yeah… I'm a type of girl that will give up my happiness for the sake of others. However, going back to the topic, Gray is the most recent… My god… What's wrong with me…?

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP LUCY!" I yelled through the tiny keyhole on the door that separated the two of us. I was really looking forward for this date today.<p>

.

.

.

_WAIT… _

.

.

.

_D-date?! _I heard an 'ow' from the other side of the door. _Did something happen to Lucy? Is she alright?! Will the date be cancelled?! _Without thinking, I slammed the door down and a layer of dust covered my sight.

"Gray, you don't have to break down the poor door ya know?" Lucy was rolled in the blanket and was on the floor. _Ohh… I guess she just fell down from the bed. _My face heated up as I averted my eyes to the ground, racking my mind for something to retort back at the blonde.

"Yeah… Says the one who is wrapped up like a spring roll." Lucy's face instantly flushed with embarrassment and angst with some tint of annoyance. I mentally triumphed. I shot a smirk at her and her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and pouted cutely.

"Hmph! I guess you don't want to go out today."

"NOOO! I want to!" _Erm… That was awkward… _Lucy's brown orbs were wide in surprise as my face started to heat up again.

"… Hahaha!" Lucy burst out into a fit of laughter, unrolling herself in the process. She was clutching onto her stomach and tears were brimming in her eyes. Seeing her laughing so hard, all I could respond was looking the other way, anyway away from her eyes.

"I was just kidding dude, I am glad that you are concerned about me," Lucy smiled her famous smile in front of me. My world suddenly froze. All I could ever think of was the see Lucy's smile. How her smile alone could light up anyone's day, how her laughter would bring joy to everyone around her… and lastly, how her presence made my life more meaningful, and gave me a reason to live on.

"but, I got a teeny, tiny problem…"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared blankly at Lucy, "What's the problem?"

"Um…" Lucy fiddled with the strands of her blonde hair and tried to make up the words to say.

"It's alright Lucy," I assured her, "you can tell me what's wrong."

"The thing is…"

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't have any clothes that I can wear to go outside…" I fell anime-style. What? That was her problem?! I thought she got a bigger problem that she had to cancel the date. I stood there for a while before bursting out, laughing.

"O-oi! I-it's n-not fu-funny G-Gray!" Her face is so red. I took a deep breath to control my laughter before replying to her,

"Lucy, all you had to do is say so. I still have my sister's clothes with me, you can borrow hers."

"You have a sister?" Lucy was surprised. _Oh yeah… I didn't tell her that I have a sister._

"Yeah… Her name is Ultear. She's overseas working. I bet she doesn't have a boyfriend yet," I earned a giggle from the blonde, "and yeah, she dumped all her clothes here and never really bother to take them." I shrugged my shoulders casually as I explained. Lucy nodded, as if she was able to understand what I was trying to say.

"However, is it fine to just wear one of your sis's clothes? I mean, it is **HER** clothes after all" Lucy emphasized on 'her' as she questioned me.

"Nah… I'm sure she wouldn't give a damn to those clothes already. I mean, she's overseas now. I bet she already found way better clothes to replace the ones that she dumped here."

Lucy just nodded again as she got up from the floor, which she was lying on this whole time and asked me where was the 'dumped clothes'. I showed her the directions and she followed them, motioning me to wait downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Timeskip: 10 minutes later*<strong>_

"Hey! I'm ready!"

"Finally! What took you so lon-" I was awe-struck by the sight before me. Lucy wore a blue lace summer dress with a matching coloured pair of pumps. Her blonde bangs rested on the sides of her face and her hair was let down; simply put, she looks beautiful!

"Come on, Gray. We can't keep the food waiting, can we?" Lucy patted on my shoulder, snapping me out of my dream world.

"R-Right! Let's go." I closed the door behind me as Lucy walked out first. As I was locking, Lucy stood at the pavement, waiting patiently. Just then, curiosity hit me.

"Hey, Lucy. You said you want to 'repay' your 'debt' but why does it have to be today?" I didn't receive an answer so I turned around for a while. Lucy just smiled back at me and simply replied,

"It's for the best." _Hmm? For what best? _I shot her a questioning look, she just returned back a nervous chuckle,

"You'll know what I mean… Right now, let's go!" Lucy grabbed my arm and walked me down the path.

"Um… w-why are you holding my arm?" I managed a stammer.

"Hmm?" Lucy's orbs met mine, "well, that's how much I show my concern as you did to me."

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How was it? I know it is shorter than the others... I was actually rushing against my time. I even begged to write finish this chapter. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed it though! *smile* My family has been facing problems lately and I, being the eldest among my three siblings, I had to be part of it... *sigh* yeah... I know right? Sucks being the eldest. Anyway, if you have anything for me to take note of, feel free to PM me. Arigato for your patience! Ja Ne~! *fairy tail sign*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"**Um… w-why are you holding my arm?" I managed a stammer.**

"**Hmm?" Lucy's orbs met mine, "well, that's how much I show my concern as you did to me."**

* * *

><p><em>Man… This is awkward… Lucy is so close to me! <em>I could feel all the heat rushing up to my face. Lucy, on the other hand, was oblivious about what's happening to me and happily led the way. _Yeah… Oblivious, huh? It's kinda good in some way to be oblivious. Or should it be naïve? _

"Ne, Gray!" A cheery voice interrupted my thoughts, bringing my spirit back to where my body was standing.

"Huh? Oh, Lucy, what's up?"

"We're here!" She beamed and had that sparkling aura around her. Still unaware of where I was, I finally looked up from her.

"Tenrou Park?" I shot Lucy a confused look. Among all the places, she chose a park. _Wait… This is where…_ Hit by a sudden realization, Lucy just let out a giggle. _Damn… Why does everything she does have to be cute?! _

"Hehe… This is where I met you. Or, where you found me. I'm really grateful to you, Gray," she still have that distant look in her eyes. Even though her face showed a smile, you know what they say… 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'

"Anyway, let's get on with our outing, shall we?" Lucy smiled her infamous smile at me and this time, she held my hand and led the way instead. _Her hands are small compared to mine. _Unknowingly, I gave a small squeeze and I felt the end of my lips curling upwards.

* * *

><p>First, we stopped by at a pancake stall for a small snack, considering that we didn't eat anything before hand. A cheerful young man with salmon hair was attending that stall; somehow… he looks so familiar… Have I seen him somewhere before? I shook off the thought and went up to order.<p>

"Hi! Welcome! What would you li- Luce?!" The fellow, who looks around my age, maybe older, had his mouth agape and looked at me with wide-eyes. _Wait… There are only two people I know who call me 'Luce'… No… It can't be…?_

"N-Natsu?!" I shuttered his name. _Well, it's not every day that you bumped into an old friend of yours, not to mention in my case, an old crush of mine?! _He smiled his usual toothy grin and threw his arms around me?!

"Haha! You remembered after all! Ya got me worried there for a moment!" He spun me around. For that short moment, I didn't mind being held like that… It felt nostalgic… _Ah… Brings back so many memories… If I could recall, the last time we saw each other was the graduation ceremony. He gave me the same smile before running after Lisanna to accompany her home. _I let out a laugh as he brought me down.

"Haha, you haven't change one bit, have you?" I rolled my tongue at the last part in a teasing tone. Natsu, taking it in the wrong way, sulked at a corner of the stall. A chibi purple aura surrounded him.

"Of course, I mean in a good way!" I corrected myself and Natsu reverted back to his cheerful self. _Phew… That was close._

"By the way Luce, who's that standing beside ya?"

.

.

_Oh my celestial beings! I totally forgot that Gray was there! I'm so stupid! _Composing myself, I introduced Gray to Natsu.

"Oh! Gomen Gray, this is Natsu, my childhood friend. Natsu, this is Gray, I'm currently living with him." Natsu, once again, looked at me with shocked eyes and his mouth literally hit the ground!

"L-live with him?!" _Is there something wrong with living with a…_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh… _Finally dawned by reality and Natsu's density, I just let out a sigh.

"I'll fill you later. Can we have some pancakes? Oh, what would you like Gray?" I glanced back at him. He seemed to be spacing out…

"Gray…! Earth to Gray!" I waved my hand over his dazed eyes. No effect. I pouted and I felt someone's breath near my ear,

"Hey Luce, why don't ya *whisper*" I let out a giggle at Natsu's suggestion. _Really, after all these times, he's still the prankster. _

"Gray-sama~!" I whispered into Gray's ear and with just that, it brought him back to reality. He tensed up immediately and yelled,

"NOO! Anything but her!" _Huh? Who is he referring by 'her'? _It pricked my curiosity. I looked over at Natsu, he just shrugged his shoulders. Colors were drained from his face as he stuttered.

"Um… Gray, relax, it's just me. Gomen, for freaking you out, I was just asking what you would like to have." His face regained back colors and Gray turned his face to the other side,

"O-oh. I'll have what you are having." _Is he blushing? _There was a tint of light pink on his face. _Hehe, he looks so cute! _

_._

_._

_Wait, what? I just said he's cute?! Oh my heavens! I need to get a grip! _Natsu just shot me a confused look at my squealing and all I could do was just let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ahaha… Make it two instead. Thanks!"

"Okay, coming right up Luce." Natsu made some flawless pancakes and handed me two. Shocked, I stared at him in amusement and pure shock.

"Yes?" Natsu smiled innocently at me. I felt all the blood rushed up.

"N-nothing!" Little did I know that Gray was twitching with a murderous aura beside me.

* * *

><p>"Ohh… Tough situation you're in, huh?" I smiled at Lucy, who again let out a nervous chuckle. <em>It feels really great to meet my childhood friend again… I kinda have to admit… I missed her laugh and her smile. It always helped me through tough times in the past and never failed to brighten up my day. <em>_**(A/N: Of course you do Natsu. Who wouldn't miss her beautiful smile? I bet Gray won't. Hehe… :p) **_

_I felt kinda sorry for her sometimes. I knew about her crush on me. Of course! I'm not her bestie for nothing, kay? I couldn't bring myself to return her feelings though, the one for me was and is only Lisanna. Luce is just like a precious sister to me, nothing more than that. _

"Oh yea, which just hit me, how's it goin'? With you and Lisanna?" I blushed upon Lisanna's name and just looked up to the morning sky.

"Um… We're kinda engaged…" I spoke in a soft voice.

.

.

.

.

"NANI?!" I bet the birds nearby flew away upon hearing Lucy's yell. It was my turn to laugh nervously while blushing madly. Hey, just because I'm a man, it doesn't mean I am a tsundere, kay? Not all males are like that ya know?

"In the name of Mavis, why didn't you tell me earlier?! Did you do it? Or Lisanna did it instead?" Lucy had that same teasing grin on her face. I pouted slightly and whined,

"Oh c'mon Luce! You know I'm at least man enough to propose!" Lucy burst out laughing and patted me on the back.

"Of course, I'm just so overjoyed for you two! Congrats!" She smiled at me. I couldn't help but grinned back. _I'm so sorry Luce… For not acknowledging your feelings earlier and returning them. And… Thank you… Your smile has always given me the courage to do anything I want to, it is because of your smile that I got the guts to propose to Lisanna. _Lucy waved at me as she walked ahead. I waved back and felt someone was next to me. Oh… It was Gray. He had **that **smile on his face. The smile that I had whenever Lisanna is there. I let out a sigh and patted his back,

"Go for it man. I'm leaving her in your hands." I smiled at the latter, who was shocked by my action, but smiled back.

"Sure. I won't lose to you." _Huh? That was uncalled for. Lose me in what sense?! _

"HUH? What did you say, ice-brain?" I head-butted with his.

"Are you deaf or just plain dumb, pinky?" He retorted back. We kept on throwing insults at each other. If not for Luce dragging that ballerina away from me, both of us could have had a fight.

"You two get along so well~!" Luce beamed as she stood between the two of us. We looked at her in shock and yelled simultaneously,

"We do NOT!" Lucy just laughed as she bid good-bye with me. We exchanged numbers and I promised her that I'll send her a call or a text when the wedding date is decided. It was already past noon. As Gray was about to follow her, I went up to him and whispered,

"I'm rooting for ya!" And with that, I ran back to the stall. I better get there before the boss knows that I ditched for a while. _I have hope in you, Gray… Luce… You guys will realize it sooner or later, but I hope you realize it fast…_

* * *

><p>"Ahh~! The lunch was awesome~!" Lucy stretched her entire body as we walked out of 8-Island.<p>

"No kidding! The food there is up to the same level as those five-star restaurants!" I agreed with her, "so, any request on where should we head next?"

"Hmm…" Lucy pondered for a moment and closed her eyes, "I'm up for something that will compliment what we ate. Any recommendations?"

"Well… we're near Scarlet bakery. Why don't we head there for a snack? But, are you sure you can fill that stomach of yours?" I teased. Lucy pouted cutely and retorted back,

"Hmph! Look who's talking? The one that ate three continuous bowls of rice!" I tried to hide my overheated face as we walked towards the bakery, side-by-side.

"Ne Gray…" Luce suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Hmm? Something wrong Luce?" She stood her without replying. She looked like she wanted to say something. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she looked down on the ground.

"… Nothing. I just wanted to say thank you." She smiled. But, there was something different about that smile. It was kinda… sad.

"What for?" I asked out of curiosity.

"For giving me a place to crash in… and for giving me hope…" She looked up and her face still had that same smile… A smile that is filled with sadness. I smiled back, a happy one, and held her hand.

"You're welcome. I have to tell you the same thing. Not only have you given me hope, you have given me a reason to live…" I soften my voice at the last part. Lucy looked at me confusedly. I just laughed it off,

"One day, I'll tell you." Lucy shot a teasing glare but replaced it with her usual bright smile this time.

"Okay!" _Yeah… Someday, I'll tell you…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... Um... I'm really sorry for leaving all of you hanging! *bows on all fours* I really am! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter though. I think I'm kinda getting rusty in my writing. Ahahaha... *sweatdrop* Well, the reason I wasn't able to continue was that I was actually... studying for the upcoming examination. It's kinda like REALLY important cos if I do well in this, then my future will be a stable and steady flow. So... yeah, I'm only around middle school. I'm actually 14 this year, so... well... (This is awkward...) I hope you can understand... Sumimasen... It's currently a month holiday (More like a month of massive torture) so I'm able to update. Ahahaha... *sweatdrop* It's just until September though. After September, I'll be working extra hard on the stories! Yakusoku (Promise)! <em>**

**_By the way, have you read the manga? Lucy looks so cool in that Aquarius outfit! *fangirl scream* I actually teared up in the chapter where Aquarius's key was (Oh no! I'm giving spoilers!) Well, if you want to know what happened, what are you waiting for? Read it up! It's chapter 384 for your info. Here's a quote from the chapter..._**

-"_My heart... it's burning up. Even though I hated that little brat... Even though I hated her... I just can't stop these feelings. Never seeing you again is going to be so lonely... Lucy"-_

**_Well, see you guys next time! I'm posting another story by the way. It's gonna be called 'My Class Trip Crush'. It isn't originally mine, all rights go to _**

**_P.S. They create such hot dudes! *fangirl scream* Anyway, look forward to it! Ja Ne! Arigato for those who reviewed/favourite/followed (or all)! Hugs and major thanks to you all! And lastly, thank you for your patience towards my slow update *sulks at a corner* Please look forward to my next chapter and story! Ja Ne! *fairy tail sign*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**"You're welcome. I have to tell you the same thing. Not only have you given me hope, you have given me a reason to live…" I soften my voice at the last part. Lucy looked at me confusedly. I just laughed it off,**

**"One day, I'll tell you." Lucy shot a teasing glare but replaced it with her usual bright smile this time.**

**"Okay!"**_**Yeah… Someday, I'll tell you…**_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Scarlet Bakery! I'm sorry, we are currently closed, and I apologize for the trouble on getting here." A white haired girl around my age bowed at us when we entered the bakery. <em>Hey… Isn't she…?<em>

"Um… Are you Lisanna?" I asked, with uncertainty in my voice. She looked at me with wide-eyes of her.

"Now that I have a closer look… LUCY!" She threw herself onto me. The impact made me fall onto the floor on my butt._Ow… That's gonna leave a bruise…_

"Lisanna! It's so great to see you again!" I returned her a squeeze, "I didn't know that **YOU **and **THE **Natsu are engaged! Congrats!" _Today must be the day I run into my old friends from school… First, Natsu and now Lisanna. I wonder who's next… _

"Lisanna, can you help out in the kitchen for a while?" A scarlet haired girl's head bobbed out from the curtains that leads to the kitchen. She looked at us and came out… With a knife on her hand?!

_Oh no… Is she going to kill me?! Wait… It's only been four days?! What's gonna happen to me?!_ I froze on the spot. But… She pointed the knife at Gray instead?!

"Gray," She growled his name. I could feel the tension level on the rise, Gray was tensed up and saluted in response.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I couldn't imagine you getting yourself a pretty girl…" She let out a murderous aura, "you haven't do anything to her, have you?" _That seems more like a threat than a question… _I sweatdropped at the sight before me.

"E-Erza, it's not like that!" Gray retorted back, but in a respectful tone, not the tone that he used when he bickered with Natsu. _She does look and act like someone who is respected. Not to mention… She's way more beautiful than me! She has that sparkling cool aura surrounding her… I think I'm starting to respect her._

"I'm sorry for my rudeness just now," Erza turned to me and bowed at me, "Gray is a type of guy who you wouldn't know what he plans to do next." She let out a sigh.

"Um… It's alright. I'm Lucy." I introduced myself.

"C'mon, no need for modesty. I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet." She shook my hand, with a brilliant smile adorned on her face._So… Pretty! _

"By the way, how's Gray doing? He hasn't done anything fishy on you, did he?" Erza shot Gray a death glare and Gray helplessly shivered on the spot._Poor Gray… _

"No, not at all. He has been very kind and patient with me. He's a great friend to be with!"_I think the last part was a bit too high… _

_._

_._

_…_

"Friends?" Lisanna and Erza looked at me, then at Gray and back to me, "Just friends?" They seemed to be emphasizing on the word 'friends'. I sweatdropped at their seriousness.

_Well, I can't say out loud that I like him, can I? I have a pride of a woman too! _I became fidgety on the spot before I snapped myself out and replied with a smile,

"Of course, what else would it be?" The red and white duo just fell anime-styled. I let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, Gray." Erza got back on her feet and looked (more like glared) at Gray, "Go help out Jellal in the kitchen. Don't come out until everything is done."

"Aye sir! I mean Madm!" With that, he made a dash for the kitchen, leaving a cloud of dust behind. But then, his head bobbed out of the curtain again,

"But what about Luce?"_Oh, is he worried about me? _

"Don't worry, we'll keep her company," Lisanna reassured Gray, "you just focus on your duty." Gray was still unconvinced.

"Nevermind Gray, I'll be fine." I gave him a smile._Is it just me… or is that a splash of pink on his cheeks? _

"… Okay then." Only then, he left for the kitchen. I looked at Lisanna and Erza,

"So, how am I going to help?"

"Help?" Erza looked at me with a surprised tone in her voice, "Oh no. We girls are gonna talk until the boys finish their chores."

"My my, look who's here?" A long white hair girl emerged out from the curtains, taking out her apron.

"Mira-nee! You remember Lucy, right?" Lisanna beamed. _Oh yea… She's Lisanna's sister, Mirajane. She was also a heartthrob in the campus back when I was still studying there. If I could recall, she was a year senior than me._

"Of course, how could I forget such a great girl!" I blushed at her praise.

"T-thank you."

"So, what'cha girls doing?" Mira smiled at the two girls beside me while folding her apron neatly and placing into on the counter.

"Nothing, we're just going to chill until the boys finish their work, Gray went in to help." Lisanna explained the whole thing to her sister. She whispered something that I couldn't catch though. _I wonder what's she talking about… _

"Lucy, any drinks you want? I'm going to the back for a while." Lisanna smiled at me._Natsu… you better take good care of her or I'll kill you… _

"Sorry for the trouble, Lis'. Just a strawberry drink will do. Thanks!"

"No problem!" I was led by Mira and Erza to a table outside, facing the sea. _Wow… It's so refreshing!_

_"_So tell me, Lucy," Mira took a seat, followed by Erza and I, "are you and Gray an item?" I choked on my own saliva.

"W-what?!" I could feel myself blushing madly, "N-no way! H-he wouldn't like a girl l-like me anyway." I looked down on my lap.

_It's true… Who would like a girl like me anyway? I was called 'ugly' when I was in middle school too, when I confessed to the boy I had a major crush on. That was a painful experience, I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall for anyone anymore… Until Natsu saved me from that hellhole. I'm really grateful for what he had done for me and that somehow, converted into feelings of love for him. I didn't confess though, because it was as clear as day that he likes Lisanna. I thought if he's happy then I couldn't ask for more…_

"Lucy," Mira took my hands, "I don't think looks matter in love." Erza nodded in agreement beside her.

"Of course, being beautiful is an extra plus," It felt like an arrow stabbed through my heart, "I know that the heart is what matters most, rather than the looks." Erza gave me a warm smile.

"That's right!" Lisanna returned with all our drinks, including hers, "And you are fine just the way you are, Lucy!" I could feel something salty gathering up in my eyes. Tears were brimming and threatening to fall,

"Minna… Arigato…" I was hugged by all the girls and I couldn't help but hug back. _That's right! I won't get anywhere if I just sit there and mope all day. I gotta do something!_

"Speaking of which, don't you think Lucy would look awesome with some of the dresses you have, Erza?" Lisanna suggested. As if it was a secret message, the three girls' eyes gleamed golden in colour. _Uh oh… I sense trouble…_

* * *

><p>"Phew! Finally done!" I placed the last plate neatly on the shelf and wiped off my sweat.<em>What an exercise that was… <em>

"Thanks Gray. You were a great help!" Jellal gave me a smile.

"No problem, dude. That's at least I could do to help out." I replied with a bro fist. Jellal looked at me in a suspicious way, as if he was suspecting something…

"You need anything, dude?" Jellal shook his head,

"No, I was just wondering, this is the hundred and fifth time you looked at the curtain. Are you worried about something?" I felt all the heat rushing up to my face. _I didn't realize that I was looking there that many times?! _

"N-nah, who would worry about h-her?" Loke's ears perked up.

"Ooh, if it isn't a lady that you brought here. Is she hot?"_ As usual, Loke was being a womanizer. _

"Quite good-looking I have to admit," Jellal stated. I felt my jaws dropped onto the floor,

"You got a wife for Mavis's sake!" I exclaimed, "And, how would you know how she looks like?"

"Simple," Jellal still had the smirk on his face, "they just went up to Erza's room a whole ago."

"What?! Why didn't you say so earlier, Jellal? I missed the once in a lifetime chance, ya know?" Loke pouted like a kid. Jellal just laughed. _Crap… Now I'm worried. What are they gonna do to Luce…?_

"Hey Jellal, look here for a sec. Gray's breaking out a cold sweat!" I heard Loke's joke in a teasing tone.

"Now that you mention it, he is sweating madly!" Jellal looked at me, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Man… Just cut it out you two!" I yelled in exasperation, "both of you got your own girls for heavens' sake…" I mumbled until my breath. Jellal just laughed and patted my head, like I'm some kid.

"Don't worry, I won't steal yours. I got Erza and that's already a great thing!"_What's so great about having a demon as a wife?!_ The rest of the time was ended with laughters.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why don't you guys come over tomorrow? It's a day-off so we could hang out and have a sleepover! What do you say?" Mira suggested. I looked at Gray if he wanted to, he just replied,<p>

"Sure, if it's okay with you, Luce." _What a big sweetie… _

"Count me in!" I exclaimed, "Then, see ya guys tomorrow!" I waved at the people. They waved back, I could hear Loke shouted,

"If you ever feel bored, you can always call me, my princess!" I sweatdropped at the comment, I didn't know what to reply next.

Gray and I walked back to his apartment in silence, somehow. He was quiet in some way… _I wonder if something happened just now…_

"Gray, you okay?" Gray snapped out of his gaze in front and turned to look at me._I knew it… something is troubling him._ "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I gave him a small smile. His expression softened a bit and he patted me on the head.

"Nothing… I was just thinking, that's all." _Gosh… What's bothering his mood that much?! I have to jazz up the mood a bit…_

_"Ehh?!" I pretended to sound surprised, "I didn't know that Gray could actually think!"_

"Hey!" Gray retorted, blushing madly, "I have a brain for a reason okay?!" I burst out laughing and soon, Gray joined in too._He laughed… He finally laughed…_ I gave him the biggest smile I could,

"Feeling better?" Gray looked at me with wide-eyes. He quickly averted his gaze to the other side,

"… Yea, thanks Luce."

"No biggie," I replied with a smile, "if there's any request you want, you can ask now."

.

.

"Then…" He trailed off. His face was so red that it could rival Erza's hair!_Please don't look at me like that! You are making me nervous too!_

"Um… May I hold your hand?" He looked down on the ground. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. _Oh well… If that can make him feel better, it's worth a shot._

"… Nevermind." He started to walk in front of me. Hey! Don't just walk off like that!

I caught up to him and slipped my hand into his. He looked shocked for some reason. I just let out a giggle and stated as-a-matter-of-factly,

"I didn't say 'no'." I gave him a smile and his lips curled upwards too. We walked back to the apartment, hand-in-hand slowly, enjoying the moment of time…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's a chapter of 7 days with you! I hope you enjoy reading it though. Please leave a review if you want to. (I just realized that a lot of people sure are shy to leave a comment or something. But it's alright.) Also, please support my other stories too! Look forward to my next chapter! Ja Ne! *fairy tail sign*<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_... Er... K-konnichiwa minna-san? I'm so sorry that I left the story hanging just like that. No matter what reason I give, it sounds like an excuse... Now, since the examinations are finally over, I can finally update all of my fanfictions! =D Thank you so much for all your support, it really means so much to me. So... here's your new chapter that all of you were waiting for! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Um… May I hold your hand?" He looked down on the ground. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. Oh well… If that can make him feel better, it's worth a shot.<strong>_

_"… **Nevermind." He started to walk in front of me. Hey! Don't just walk off like that!**_

_**I caught up to him and slipped my hand into his. He looked shocked for some reason. I just let out a giggle and stated as-a-matter-of-factly,**_

_"**I didn't say 'no'." I gave him a smile and his lips curled upwards too. We walked back to the apartment, hand-in-hand slowly, enjoying the moment of time…**_

* * *

><p><em>"HEY LUCE! Are you done yet?!" <em>_Man… Gray's being so pushy today… _

_"I'm coming down! Just a sec!" I replied for the umpteenth time. I carried my bag down the stairs. Since we –well… I- promised Mira yesterday that we would have a sleepover today, both of us were busy ever since dawn broke. _

_"Gray, could you give a hand?" I dragged my huge bag halfway down and preventing it to topple down. _

_"Sure, hang on a sec-" __Oh no! I lost my footing! __I braced myself for the upcoming impact. _

_***THUD***_

_Hey… The impact wasn't that hard… __ I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that Gray was under me?!_

_"Luce, you okay?" Despite he's under me, he was still worried? I felt all the heat rushing up to my face. I quickly got down from him,_

_"Gomen…" All I could say was just an apology, "A-anyway, we should get going!" I grabbed hold of my bag and dragged it out of the house as soon as possible. __My heart is palpitating wildly! Come on Lucy, get a hold of yourself! _

_._

_Yeah… After all, it is going to be our last night together… __My mood was dampened by the thought of leaving… Just then, I felt that the heavy weight I was holding in my hands lightened. _

_"You said you needed a hand," Gray flashed a smile at me and walked towards the car. __Gosh, Gray… Just how much do you want me to fall so much… __With my heart pounding madly, I caught up to him._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my! You two made it!" Mira threw herself onto Lucy and gave her a death bear hug. <em>_Poor Luce… __I mentally sighed as I brought in both of our bags into the house._

_"Don't you just have work today?" I randomly asked, hoping that it would distract Mira and release Luce from suffocating._

_"Nope~! We had been working pretty hard these days, it's about time we have a day off." Mira smiled her infamous smile as she let go of Luce. Luce, taking this rare chance, tried to catch her breath. When I was about to approach her, someone else beat me to it…_

_"You okay, Lucy?" Jellal lent a hand out. Luce, obviously blushing, accepted his offer and said a word of thanks with a smile. __Dammit… Why does Jellal have to butt in… Can't he mind his own business? _

_"Ice princess, you seems to be very ticked off," a familiar voice stated the obvious. I felt my irritation rose up to its maximum. That person is none other than the obnoxious person on Earth, Natsu._

_"You wanna go?!" I retorted back in annoyance._

_"Bring it o-" I felt my head being dragged and hit something hard with full force. I winced in pain._

_"Cut it out, both of you!" The evil aura was rising from Erza's body as her eyes shone in anger. _

_"A-aye sir…" Natsu and I whimpered in unison. __Great… now Luce is going to think bad about me…_

_Just then, someone showed up in front of me, "Are you alright, Gray?" Luce's brown orbs pierced through my heart, expressing worry. __Gah! Way too cute!_

_ "Ah! You got a bruise already!" She started to panic as she looked around for something. Seeing her reaction, I started to laugh. She puffed out her cheeks and pouted,_

_"And here I was, worried about you…" I patted her on her head and gave her a smile, "It's alright. I'm fine." With that, she beamed a smile. __Yeah… With you by my side, everything is alright. _

_Looking at them from my point of view, they suited each other. Taking this chance, I decided to tease them a bit._

_"Ara ara, aren't you getting too close, Gray?" my eyebrows wriggled in a way, causing both of them to blush madly._

_"Mou! Mira!" Lucy exclaimed, her face as red as Erza's hair. The whole room erupted with laughter, except for the duo who was still red._

_"Al'righty, Gray, you can place the bags here." I pointed at the corner of the room, "After that, why don't you help the boys out in the kitchen. They are preparing a surprise dish for us!" I squealed with delight._

_"Ano… If you don't mind asking, where's Elfman?" Lucy asked as she looked around for my younger brother._

_"Oh, Elfman-nii is going on a date with Evergreen today since it is a day off," Lisanna brought out some cool drinks as the girls; Lucy, Erza, Lisanna and I, made ourselves comfortable at the corner where there were many pillows._

_"Thanks," Erza thanked Lisanna when she handed her a drink, "right, let's get down to business."_

_"Hmm?" Lucy looked as if she was lost in the conversation. _

_"She meant 'girls talk' Lucy." Lisanna whispered as she took a seat beside the latter. Her mouth formed a shape of O as she nodded._

_"Okay…" Erza continued, "Let's start with you, Lisanna."_

_"Eh?! ME?!"_

_"How's you and Natsu going? Any plans for marriage? How far have both of you gone? How many dates have you gone? How long have both of you been dating? How many presents and gifts u received that were still in one piece when he gave them to you?" Erza bombarded Lisanna with a list of questions. Lucy and I just sweatdropped at Erza's sudden 'determination'. Lisanna fidgeted on her spot before replying,_

_"Ano… It's not the presents, gifts or dates which matters the most. I feel that being with him and spending time with him is just enough for me. Natsu is such an airhead yet he still cares for me and loves me for who I am. That's why I couldn't help but love him just the way he is…" Lisanna replied with so much sincerity that it moved the rest of us into tears. _

_"That's *sniff* my *sniff* sister!" I praised between my sobs._

_"I hope both of you last forever!" Lucy blew her nose with her handkerchief._

_"Alright, next is Erza!" Lisanna announced. Erza, on the other hand, seemed to be not bothered and ever ready to start answering…_

_"When do you plan to have a child?" Lisanna smiled innocently. __As expected of my younger sister! Her innocent smile is just as innocent as mine! __Erza, who was composed a while ago, was not blushing till her ears turned red. Haha! Talk about acting tough!_

_"Erm… We don't have those plans to have one… yet." Erza mumbled but quickly changed the topic, _

_"A-anyway, what about Gray?" Erza looked at Lucy, "Is he still just a friend?" Lucy immediately turned red and averted her eyes onto the floor._

_"… No… I don't see him as a friend anymore…" _

_"YES! I knew it! I knew this would happen sooner or lat-" but I was interrupted._

_"But it doesn't matter anyway…" Lucy's usual eyes that were full of energy were now clouded. Sadness filled the her eyes and there was no trace of happiness… Everyone was silent, until I chose to break it,_

_"Hey Lucy… Wanna share it with us?" I offered a smile, hoping she would open up a bit. She just shook her head and gave a pained smile,_

_"It's fine… It's my fate anyway…" The heavy tension lingered in the air. Just then, Lucy turned her smile into her usual bright smile, _

_"Besides, I wonder what food the guys are making~?" It certainly did change the atmosphere, but what Lucy said remained in my mind… __Fate huh…_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey girls! Dinner is done!" Jellal shouted from the kitchen, carrying the dishes to the dining table. <em>

_"FINALLY!" Lisanna threw her arms in the air and skipped to the table. We made typical Japanese sushi accompanied with miso soup. The girls came over, and then I realized that Luce was missing…_

_"Um… Where's Luce?" _

_"Oh! She's out at the garden to get some fresh air. Why don't you go get her?" Lisanna beamed as she eyed at the food._

_"No need to tell me twice." I mumbled as I walked out to the garden. The sunset illuminated the whole sky with a gentle breeze blowing. Luce sat on a chair and stared at the sky. When I was about to called out to her, I stopped in my tracks. Luce looked so down in the dumps as she continued to stare into space._

_"… Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me…_

_I once was lost, but now I'm found._

_Was blind, but now I see…_

'_Twas grace that taught my heart to fear._

_And grace my fears relieved…_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed…_

_Through many dangers_

_Toils and snares,_

_I have already come;_

'_Tis grace has brought me safe thus far…_

_And grace will lead me home…"_

I was captivated by her singing voice that I just stood there and stared at her. Probably sensing that I was there, Luce let out a chuckle,

"You could have said something that you were there you know?" She stood up when a gust of wind blew. Her hair swayed beautifully in the air and her face had a pained smile… My heart leapt up to my throat. But, at the same time, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. _Why is she looking at me like that…?_

"Right, Dinner's done already?" She snapped my train of thoughts.

"Y-yeah…" Her pained smile was still stuck in my mind.

"Great! Let's go!" Luce grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me back into the house. Yet, the song… and that smile… I couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen…

* * *

><p><em>"Erza! Gray and I will go on a walk. We'll be back soon!" I informed Erza just in case she gets worried about my sudden disappearance. <em>

_"Sure. Gray, you better watch her." Erza made it clear that she meant serious business. Both of us sweatdropped as we walked out to the street. _

_"Um… Luce, can I ask you something?" Gray seemed to be a bit down… __It's probably because he saw me in that devastated state… Anyway, I should make it clear that nothing was wrong… _

_"Sure. Ask it away." I replied in my cheery tone. __It's only a matter of time before he finds out anyway… But… I don't want to hurt him… _

_"Um… How should I start… Are you okay? You seem kinda pale now…" Instinctively, I touched my cheeks. He was right… My temperature was lower than normal. _

_"Nah, I'm okay. Let's keep walking."_

_"…" Gray seemed to be displeased with my answer. I sighed. "Really Gray, I'm fine." Feeling a little bit reassured, he dropped his serious gaze at me. _

_"Okay." Both of us walked down the street in silence. __I should probably tell him right now… But, what if it hurts him… Dammit Lucy, think!_

_"Hey Gray, can I ask you a question?" Gray shot me a questioning look before nodding._

_"If I somehow left this world… what would you do?" Gray suddenly stopped in his tracks, with his bangs shadowing his eyes._

_"If you left this world…" He murmured so softly that I could barely hear, "I wouldn't know what I'll do…" Then, I was pulled towards him into an embrace. He tightened his grip, making my heart run a mile in a second._

_"G-Gray?!"_

_"If you left this world, I'll lose my mind. You don't know how much I feel towards you." Those words were like daggers stabbing my heart. Tears were brimming in my eyes and threatening to fall. _

_"So please Lucy…" __Please don't Gray… Please don't make this any harder for me… __Gray loosened his grip and looked me in the eye. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. His hand slowly reached out to my face and brought it closer… I could feel his breath on my lips._

_"Stay with me." I felt something soft on my lips. __Gray… I'm so sorry… I don't want to leave you…_

_I didn't push him away; both of us stayed that way. __But… Fate can't be changed_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again. With the cliffhanger... (-.-) Hope you enjoy reading my fanfictions though! *smiles* It's been so long since I last wrote a chapter and I can see that my writing is getting rusty. *glum* But, I'll still do my best! By the way, the song that Lucy sang was "Amazing Grace", it was kinda random cos' I was watching an anime and the song appeared. I thought it would suit the story so, yea... hehe. I'm updating 'My Class Trip Crush' too so wait for it! And rest assure, it won't be that long of a wait. Ja Ne~! *fairy tail sign*<em>**


	7. Chapter 7 (Last chapter)

_"**So please Lucy…" **__**Please don't Gray… Please don't make this any harder for me… **__**Gray loosened his grip and looked me in the eye. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. His hand slowly reached out to my face and brought it closer… I could feel his breath on my lips.**_

_"**Stay with me." I felt something soft on my lips. **__**Gray… I'm so sorry… I don't want to leave you…**_

_**I didn't push him away; both of us stayed that way. **__**But… Fate can't be changed**_

* * *

><p><em>I can't freaking believe myself! I just k-kissed Luce?! <em>_But, it was on that spur of moment. The feeling of losing someone who is important settled in me and I was unsure of how to react to it. What did Lucy mean by 'if I left this world'? Is there something that she is hiding from me?_

_We part from each other as we gasp for breath. I stared into Luce's brown orbs as she looked away. __Why…_

_"Luce…" I pulled her back into an embrace. I held her gingerly in my arms, yet refusing to let go,_

_"You're hiding something from me." I felt her body tensed up. __So, she is hiding something.__ I looked straight in her face before giving her a smile,_

_"It's alright Luce. I'm ready to listen to it whenever you are ready to tell me," her eyes started to brim with tears, "but, never forget this…" I placed my forehead onto hers._

_"I have always and will forever love you. No matter what happens, nothing can change how I feel about you." I felt her arms tightened around my waist and before long, she started to sob loudly.\_

_"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I stroked her hair softly as she cried her heart out. _

_"It's alright Luce… I'm here…" I whispered soothing words as she continued to brawl her eyes out. A few minutes later, she finally got a hold of herself. We took a seat on a nearby bench as Luce started to talk._

_"You see, Gray…" Luce locked her gaze onto the ground, "I'm already dead…" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_HUHHHHHHH?! __My face twisted in sheer confusion, "Then, h-how on E-earth are y-you – b-but how – wha-" All I could respond was stammer. Luce let out a weak chuckle._

_"Surprised huh? Of course, no one on earth wouldn't stay calm if someone says that…" She had a forlorn expression, twisted with sadness and loneliness…_

_"Do you recall the time you found me at the park on that rainy day?" How could I ever forget that day? That was the day I met you. "Well, my real body was long gone by then…" She took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. It was an article from the Fiore Times. She handed me the cut-out article. I quickly scanned through the paper and my eyes stopped on those shocking words._

_"A body of a blonde girl was found under the debris of the burned house. She was immediately sent to the hospital but unfortunately announced as dead a few hours later…" I subconsciously read out loud. __What the heck… So, what she's saying is the truth…_

_"I was also shocked when I found that article, but I just didn't want you to find out… So I kept that cut that article out and threw away the rest. But, because of that article, I remembered everything." Silence filled the air before I broke it,_

_"Hey Luce… Is there a reason you didn't want me to find out?" Lucy fidgeted on the spot uncomfortably as her face began to flush._

_"T-that's because…" I waited for her answer in anticipation…_

_._

_._

_"I didn't want you to throw me out…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I can't hold it in anymore… __Before I knew it, I burst out laughing._

_"D-don't laugh, baka…" Lucy averted her eyes to the other side._

_"Sorry Luce, I didn't expect you to answer like that."_

_"What I meant is I didn't want to leave you…" My heart leapt up to my throat. I looked at Lucy as Lucy looked back with her face beet red. _

_"I know it's already too late to change anything… but let me say this…" Lucy took a deep breath before looking back at me with a smile,_

_"I love you too, Gray."_

* * *

><p><em>"I love you too, Gray." I finally managed to it. I finally confessed to Gray. I felt as if a heavy weight has been lifted up from my heart. On the other hand, Gray gaped at me in shock. As if his spirit has left him.<em>

_"Oi! What's up with that lousy reaction?!" I yelled in frustration._

_"How should I know?! You can't ask a person that question so casually?!" He retorted back. Both of us looked at each other, before laughing our heads off. __Gosh… What happened to the tension just now?_

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, huh?" Gray stood up from the bench as he stretched.

"Eh?"

"Since we can't change fate, let's spent the rest of your time to the fullest, shall we?" He flashed me a cheeky grin and I felt something warm ran down my cheeks. Gray started panicking as I wiped my tears.

"Baka, it's just tears of happiness," I smiled at him, "you should be honored!" _He's right… I can't mope around stupidly. I should live my life to the fullest while I still can! _

"I'll text Mira that we'll be back in the morning." Gray suggested as he fished out his mobile phone from his pocket and began texting right away. When he was done, he looked at me.

"What?" I looked back at him with puzzlement.

"Where do you wanna go at this point of time?" Gray pointed at the clock tower, which stated 5 minutes passed 11 pm. _Goodness, I didn't know it was already this late!_

"Hmm… Maybe a ramen shop? I'm hungry."

"Sure, there's one nearby. Why don't we have a supper there?"

"Alright! Let's go!" I pumped my fist into the air in triumph, earning a laugh from Gray.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"HEY GUYS! JUST RECEIVED A TEXT FROM GRAY!" Mira yelled at the top of her voice. Everyone, including the boys, rushed into where Mira was.

"What does it say?" Jellal asked, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"C'mon sis! I'm dying to know here!" Lisanna whined as she rolled around in the pillows on the floor.

"It says 'We won't be back till morning. Don't worry; I won't do anything to Luce-"

"That's what a pervert would say!" Loke protested which resulted in receiving a knock in the head from Erza. Everyone sweatdropped as Loke moped in a dark corner.

"Mira, please continue." Erza stated (more like a demand)

"As I was saying… 'I won't do anything to Luce. She wants to wander for the night. See ya guys in the morning!' and that's how he ended."

"Well, can't be helped. Let them have fun, I'm sure they'll become an item by morning." Lisanna stood up and walked back into the girls' room.

"KYAAA! I want to plan their marriage! I wonder how their kids would look like…" Mira gave a fangirl squeal, earning sweatdrops from the rest.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh~! That was delicious!" Luce cheered as she walked out of the store.<p>

"My money is flying away…" I groaned in grimace as I shed chibi tears. Luce saw my expression and laughed. _Well, at least she's having a good time…_ I smiled it off as I asked her again,

"So, where to head to next?" Before she could reply, I cut her off, "no more ramen shop please! That was the twelfth ramen shop we went!"

"EH?! I want to try that last ramen shop in town!" Lucy pouted, "Sighhhhh, can't be helped ne? Hmm… Let's head to the beach next!"

"The beach?! It's like so far from where we are!" I exclaimed, but it seemed like there ain't any effect on her though.

"C'mon Gray~! Hurry up!" Luce ran ahead of me and called out to me.

"It's still 5.30 am in the morning, idiot!" I retorted back as I chased after her. She just laughed it off as she continued to run ahead.

"Phew… That was some good exercise!" Luce smiled, without breaking a sweat throughout the way.

"Please… We have been running for one and half hours… How can you even manage that?" I slumped down on the sandy beach, gasping for breath.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a spirit for Mavis' sake," Luce gave me a smile as she took a seat beside me. Then, she lifted my head up.

"Hey, what do you think you are doin-" then placed it on her lap. I looked at her in surprise. She just smiled brightly at me.

"Reward for keeping up with me," and before I could even reply, her lips were on mine. It was very short yet sweet.

"Damn… You know how to make me flabbergasted." I chuckled.

"That's the result for loving you," Luce stick out her tongue playfully before giving me her bright smile again, "you can rest for now, I'll wake you up when the sun rises."

"Oh? So you came all this way, just to watch the sunrise?" I shot her an amused look.

"I heard from my dad that watching sunrise from here is truly the most beautiful thing he had ever shared with my mom. So I thought I would want to visit here with you, you know, before I leave this world." Reality struck back. _That's right… She's going today… _I want to stay awake, but fatigue got the best of me. Luce was smiling at me… but something wet dropped onto my cheek.

_Tears?_ Lucy kept her smile and mouthed some words before I was pulled into a deep slumber.

~...~

"Hey Gray, wake up." An familiar voice called out as he nudged me awake. _Wait… He? _I opened my eyes, to find myself face-to-face with Natsu.

"Natsu? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, ice brain? You are sleeping at the beach at 7 in the morning. What kind of idiot would do that?"

"Huh?! Did you just called me an idiot?! I wouldn't never expect it to come from an idiot himself!"

"It takes one to know one." Natsu retorted. _So he's admitting that he is an idiot. _

"Anyway, flame head, have you seen Luce around?" I looked around for her, but she seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Are you okay, ice brain? I think the heat got into you or something." Natsu shot me a weird look.

"Do you always have to pick a fight with me? Anyway, where's Luce?"

"That's why I'm saying. How did you know Lucy?" _Huh? Is he acting dumb?_

"Not funny Natsu. Answer my question before I get pissed off."

"No, I'm totally serious, I haven't seen her for years," _what… you just saw her a few days ago… _"the last time I saw her would be the graduation ceremony during high school. Man, it brings back so many memories…"

_Has everyone forgotten about Lucy?! _I immediately took out my phone and started dialing for Mira's number.

"Hi Gray! When are you going to get your things out of the café? Erza seems pretty mad and she just might kill you if you don't come and get them soon." A cheery voice answered from the other end of the line. No doubt, that's Mira.

"Hey Mira, did Luce come by the café?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Gray?"

_._

_._

_._

_Everyone has forgotten about her… _

"Nothing, I'll come get my things right away." I hung up the phone and gave Natsu a tap on the shoulder before walking to the café.

_This just can't be true. She wouldn't leave without a goodbye at least. _I grabbed my stuffs and walked towards my house. _Why… Why would she leave just like that?_

On my doorstep, there was a white envelope with 'To my beloved' written in cursive letters on it. My heart started to pound. There's only one person that I know who would write like that. I dropped all my things and tore the envelope open. A letter was indeed in there.

"_Dear Gray,_

_ I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. I wasn't expecting it to be this early either. You must be really frustrated right now. Haha… It seems like no one actually remembers the seven days I was with them. Mostly you, of course. Those days were certainly the best in my life. Well… I am already dead so it wouldn't count as in my life huh? It was really a joy meeting you. In fact, I am really glad that I was given another week to live as a normal human. I'm still not sure of why I was given those days but I am really thankful that I was. If not for that fire, that rainy day, I would never have met you. Maybe fate wants us to meet each other? Haha. Then again, it was fate that pulls us apart now. Just because I'm not there in person, you stop your life. No way in hell! You are going to continue living as per normal!"_

The letter didn't end there. But I was already at my limit. Tears were already streaming down uncontrollably.

"_Those 7 days are the most memorable ones I have ever experienced! It's not the experience that made them memorable. It was spending them with you that made it special. I am glad you are here with me throughout the week. I love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Lucy"_

"You idiot… I love you too…" I clenched the letter in my hands as I continued to sob silently to myself.

_Me too… I am glad you are here with me. Even if we are apart in this life, the next life, I will find you again and fall in love with you all over again… Dammit, Lucy, I really love you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erm... Hi everyone? Really really sorry for the late update! I wish I could apologize more but it's futile, isn't it? *sulks at a dark corner* I was wondering if you guys want an epilogue for this story. If you guys want it, just leave a comment! :) As for the 'My Class Trip Crush', there seems to be some error uploading it. I'm really thankful that you guys are so patient for this chapter to come out! Due to my extreme laziness (sumimasen...), I can't guarantee all of you the weekly updates. This is the last chapter unfortunately, but I really want to try out an epilogue too *sweatdrops*<strong>_

_**Side track: The new airing for Fairy Tail ain't that bad either! Masayume Chasing is still stuck in my head. Hehe. Anyway, Ja Ne minna-san~! *fairy tail sign* **_


End file.
